Our Bohemian Rhapsody
by RavenToriBlack
Summary: Read to find out. oneshot .Twincest. Dedicated to my friend wickedlylady. Rated T. Soft M.


**R.T.B – **This is a one-shot I came up with at midnight the night before my art exam….sigh….only me….I swear I'm cursed! LOL . Oh well….just enjoy this fanfic! It's twincest fun so you've been warned. PS – I haven't read the manga yet….sooo…if something's wrong…ignore it!

This is dedicated to my good friend** WickedLady. **The twincest queen!

**Note** – Please read the whole story…the start may not interest you but you may find that it gets better towards the end. Thanks! . Be aware that it is a bit rushed because I have to start studying for my media exam and I weighed up the importance between writing a fanfic and studying for an exam….not so surprisingly the exam won. 

**Disclaimer**- I, RavenToriBlack, do not own Ouran high school host club or any of it's characters. I do however own this idea…cause I thought of it all by my lonesome…..if you have happened to thought of the same thing then that is a coincidence and all I can say to that is 'great minds think alike'!

**Our Bohemian Rhapsody**

"Settle down, sweet heart. Why are you worrying about something that hasn't even happened yet?" Mr. Hitachiin, a wealthy middle age man, tried to calm his wife down. But his wife, Mrs. Hitachiin…didn't listen and continued to rant and rave.

"How can I settle down! Aren't you at all worried?! Our sons are 15 years old…turning 16 soon. They're going to go out more… and then the girls will come! They're already apart of that 'host club' thing and what about that Haruhi girl! They've been spending lot's of time with her lately….and then, once they get a girlfriend….we have to meet her….and then we have to meet her parents!" Mrs. Hitachiin tore at her hair as she tried to make her husband understand just how much of a big deal this was.

"Who knows it maybe good for them to get out and live separate lives. To tell you the truth I was starting to worry about them…holding hands at this age…and sleeping together! That's not normal you know. Who are we to stop them from going out with a girl just because we're to nervous to 'meet the parents.' You're clingy! You're a clingy mother." Mr. Hitachiin retaliated.

"Yeah…well….neh." she blew him a raspberry. Mr. Hitachiin smiled. This was fun…he decided to toy with his wife for just a bit longer.

"You never know. They might already have a girlfriend and we just don't know it yet. I mean…we are away a fair bit….what would stop them from…." He trailed off.

"ANO?!?!? That's it! I'm going to talk to them! I want to know what's going on…STOP SMILING!!! It's not funny! Just wait until you meet this girls parents…"

"I don't mind."

"What if they're commoners?" Mrs. Hitachiin smirked as her husband frowned.

"Commoners?" He repeated. His wife nodded.

"Fine, fine. You got me…I _**might** _mind meeting the parents. Happy?"

"Yep. Now to interrogate the boys!" The middle aged woman laughed.

It really surprised Mr. Hitachiin just how similar his sons were to their mother. It actually kind of scared him. One of his wife was enough but three? It was insane.

Mrs. Hitachiin walked up the stairs gracefully…but slowly.

'How do I approach them. I can't just say "Hey boy's are you getting laid yet…if so who is she?" that could be fairly awkward. Being a mothers hard. What's that noise? The boy's must be fighting or something…although that's quite unusual for them. Huh it stopped…I bet it was nothing. Oh god! What if they already have girlfriends? They might think that I actually want to invite their parents around. I have to be brave…for them.' Mrs. Hitachiin thought with worry.

She had finally made it up the stairs and half way down the corridor. She was facing the boy's room.

"It's awfully quiet." She muttered under her breath.

Mrs. Hitachiin grabbed the handle and began to turn it slowly opening the door.

**27 minutes before. With the twins.**

"Hikaru….I…I don't think we should. I mean mum and dad are both home." Kaoru breathed softly.

"Come on Kaoru. It makes it soooo much more exciting. Don't you think? Anyway…they've been home for days! It's killing me! I want to **_touch_** my precious Kaoru." Hikaru said seductively.

"Just….just a touch?" Kaoru whimpered.

"Of course….not." Hikaru leaned in. He knew that Kaoru would cave but it was taking a lot longer than he had expected.

"Please Kaoru…for me?" Hikaru put on a sad yet loving look.

"I suppose…but you have to lock the door." Kaoru caved.

Hikaru, forgetting about the door completely, jumped on the younger boy.

Clothes were shed and the passion between them was rising rapidly. In heat Kaoru forgot about the door and succumb to pleasure.

The door opened.

"Hikaru, Kaoru I want to talk to…." Mrs. Hitachiin trailed off. She stood frozen. Her mind told her to run, to scream, to shut the door….to do anything but stand there!

Kaoru pushed Hikaru off of him…thanking god that they had the covers draped over them…this time.

"MUM! I…er…we can explain! It's Hikaru's fault!"

"HEY! Don't blame me! You never complained the other times."

"I told you we shouldn't do it while mum and dad were home! Plus what did I say about locking the door?!"

"This is….this isn't the first time?" Their mother squeaked.

"AH…..It…I…Hikaru…you BAKA!" Kaoru said as he flopped down against the bed beneath him.

Mrs. Hitachiin slammed the door horrified and disgusted.

"Mum! MUM!" the twins called after her worriedly.

Mrs. Hitachiin spent the next couple of blurry moments deciding whether to confront the boys or run down the stairs…to run away from it all. Finally she decided to take the stairs option.

Hikaru and Kaoru came out of their room fully dressed. They had to talk to their mother about….well about everything.

"Hikaru…she's going down the stairs!" Kaoru informed his brother.

"Roger! Oh god…what if she tells dad?!" Hikaru stressed.

"We better hurry up then…Hikaru…if this doesn't work out….I just want you to know that no matter what…I…I love you."

"I love you too! Come on…" Hikaru smiled at his brother as they held hands, running down the stairs.

Mr. Hitachiin rose as his wife ran down the last flight of stairs. Tears stained her face and she seemed to be rather distressed by something.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Mr. Hitachiin said concerned.

"I…I…I…I went to their room…and I….they…I…" She tried to talk through her tears but she wasn't doing a very good job.

"What happened?" Mr. Hitachiin was getting more concerned by the second.

Mrs. Hitachiin was about to explain when the memories of what she had just witnessed came flooding back…

Kaoru, her youngest son, held his head back in ecstasy. Hikaru, her eldest, breathing heavily and moving rhythmically, muttering sweet nothings into the others ear. Two twins as one.

It was to much, and, thus, she passed out into her husbands arms.

Hikaru and Kaoru came running down the stairs only to find that their mother had fainted.

"MUM!" The boys cried as they raced over to their parents.

"Is she ok? What…" Hikaru started.

"…Happened to her? Will…" Kaoru continued.

"…She be okay? DAD??" They both finished.

"I think so…she was hysterical when she came down here….she must have exhausted herself." Their father explained.

The two twins looked at each other…they had a feeling that it had to do with 'something else'….that 'something else' being what had made her hysterical in the first place.

Mrs. Hitachiin began to come around. She slowly opened her eyes and was greeted by three very concerned faces.

She sat up a little and looked around for a minute to get her bearings. Her eyes feel on her sons.

'Well…I guess it's not so bad…at least I don't have to worry about meeting some random girls parents. Plus this way I don't have to pay for a wedding.' She thought optimistically before throwing her arms around the two boys in question.

"I love you no matter what! But I have to explain this all to your father. Go up to your room please." She ordered.

"Er…do you have to?" Kaoru asked fairly worried that their father wouldn't take it as well as she had….plus he was rather afraid of how their mum would explain it all to their dad.

'Probably in detail.' Kaoru thought and shuddered.

"Go to your room!" Mrs. Hitachiin raised her voice at the two twin boys.

"No! It's our life! You're not the boss of us!" Hikaru raised his voice as well. He was acting like a small child again.

"Security, please escort Hikaru and Kaoru to their room….and make sure they do NOT leave." Mrs. Hitachiin asked the security guards calmly. One good thing about being a rich bastard is that if your children don't listen to you….get security to sort them out.

5 big strong guards surrounded the twin…kind of fragile twins.

"So anyway…we'll just go to our room now, K mum?" Hikaru stammered as him and his brother began to head back to their room.

"Yeah…oh…look they're following us! Uh…guy's we can go by ourselves…er…guys?" Kaoru said shakily as the guards kept following the two boys.

"I guess it's not all bad….I mean how often do you get escorted to your room by five big strong men?" Hikaru smirked.

"Hikaru, Hikaru…am I not good enough for you?" Kaoru stuttered in a uke like fashion.

"Of course you are…you are better than ten men put together, sweetheart." Hikaru comforted in his seem like way.

The five, big, strong men took five, big, strong footsteps back from the two cheeky boys.

Once the Hitachiin twins had left the room Mr. Hitachiin confronted his wife.

"What happened?" He questioned her.

Mrs. Hitachiin stared off at one of the expensive vases positioned ever so carefully on a ceramic stand.

"Do you remember how we were worried about meeting the twins lovers parents?" She asked, not once looking at her husband.

"Yeah…but…what does that have to do with anything?" He was getting quite confused.

Mrs. Hitachiin turned to face her husband. She outstretched her hand and slowly stated :

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Hitachiin, I'm very pleased to meet you."

Her husband gave her a strange look before realization sunk in and his eyes widened.

The End.

**R.T.B** – I hope you liked it. . Please review.


End file.
